Star Trek Mafia II: Q's Deathmatch
BTSC threads | size = 12 Players (Small) | startdate = February 6th, 2011 | winningfaction = Cardassians | roster =1) Vineetrika 2) Fox 3) Glycereine 4) Phaze (Segul) 5) sparrowhawk 6) Hirkala 7) Maurice 8) Marquessa 9) Izzy 10) onetruth 11) Framm18 12) Not24_65_34_83_361 | first = Marquessa | last = 5) SparrowHawk 11) Framm18 | mvp = SparrowHawk | awards = Nominated for Best Mafia Game 2011 }} Star Trek Mafia II was a game developed and hosted by Araver based on the Science Fiction Series Star Trek. It contained characters from both Star Trek: The Next Generation (TNG) and Star Trek Deep Space Nine, thrown together by the mysterious Q to play a Deathmatch against each other. It began on February 6th, 2011 and ended in a Cardassian win in D5 (February 19th, 2011). Game Mechanics Star Trek Mafia II ran as a standard 4 balanced Factions 12-player Mafia game. The 4 factions: Federation, Klingon, Romulan and Cardassian started with no BTSC, but were able to gain BTSC by targeting the same person during the night (meet). Day Rules: Tie lynch on day 1 means no lynch. Any other day it means random lynch among the tie. Order of actions (also chronological order actions are executed): RID Save > Trap > RID Kill > Block > First Contact > Spy. Night-post revealing: All succesful actions are shown in the night-post, including spies. Targets for successful spies and unsuccessful RID Kills and RID Saves are not shown. Only the proportion between RID Saves/Kills and the number of people invulnerable to lynch is shown. Special RID Rules * Each faction has a Leader who can choose between a RID Kill or a RID Save each night * Two pairs: (Federation and Klingons), (Romulans and Cardassians) can not target each other with RID Kills, but can RID Save each other. * 2 correct RID Kills on the same target the same night would nullify each other * Traps and RID Saves (limited to once) can save from RID Kills * Special WinCon condition: be in majority, but all the members of the opposing pair (the ones that cannot be RID Killed) should be dead. Save from Lynch Rules * At night, everybody secretly (via PM) chooses a role from their own faction to be saved from lynch. * A majority of at least 2 votes from that faction must be reached for the role to be saved from lynch. * If that role is voted for the lynch the next day, it is saved from the lynch but role is revealed. * If no role gets at least 2 votes, no one is invulnerable from lynch (however this is only known by host). * One is not allowed to choose the same role twice in a row. Role Description United Federation of Planets / Starfleet WinCon: Wins if it’s the last faction standing. Can win by majority only if all Klingons are dead. *'Captain Picard' Action: Choose two persons to contact each night. One of them is randomly selected by host and is pinged (informed he was discovered by Picard). If he initiates first contact with one of the other 3 factions, he has the opportunity (choice) to send a single message to that faction during the next day. Message will be sent to host who will relay it anonymously to all members of that faction via PM the day after the contact. He can send at most 3 messages during the game. *'Captain Ben Sisko' Action: Trap a player for the night. He will find out the player’s faction but not his role. *'Lt. Thomas Riker' Action: Each night can choose between a RID Kill that works only against Cardassians and Romulans or a RID Save that works only for Federation or Klingon. Klingon Empire WinCon: Wins if it’s the last faction standing. Can win by majority only if all Federation players are dead. *'Chancellor Gowron' Action: He can spy a person each night learning his faction and who he visited (but not the role). *'General Martok' Action: He can block a person each night. *'Worf': Action: Each night can choose between a RID Kill that works only against Cardassians and Romulans or a RID Save that works only for Federation or Klingon. Romulan Star Empire WinCon: Wins if it’s the last faction standing. Can win by majority only if all Cardassians are dead. *'Praetor Neral' Action: Each night can choose between a RID Kill that works only against Federation and Klingons or a RID Save that works only for Romulans and Cardassians. *'Senator Pardek' Action: Is able to follow a person each night and learn who they visited. *'Commander Sela' Action: Can spy someone’s faction each night. Is able to make her vote count x2 during the day (only if she chooses to via PM). Cardassian Union WinCon: Wins if it’s the last faction standing. Can win by majority only if all Romulans are dead. *'Gul Dukat' Action: Each night can choose between a RID Kill that works only against Federation and Klingons or a RID Save that works only for Romulans and Cardassians. *'Elim Garak' Actions: He has a spy action each night and can sweet-talk a person into not-voting (voting counts x0) each day. As a former spy, he has a cranial implant that makes him immune to torture, so blocks won’t stop his actions. He is however claustrophobic, so he will die if being trapped at night. *'Gul Damar' Actions: Can trap a player each night. Damar will die with target if Dukat is targeted successfully for a single RID Kill (Suicidal Bodyguard). After Damar dies, Dukat can be RID Killed as usual. Host's Summary Winning Faction Cardassian: #'sparrowhawk - Gul Dukat' #'Framm - Gul Damar' #'Marquessa - Elim Garak' MVP: SparrowHawk Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster Host: araver #'Vineetrika - Commander Sela' - Vanished by Q in D5 #'Fox - Praetor Neral' - RID Killed in N4 by Riker #'Glycereine - Worf' - Dead in N5 after a failed RID Kill attempt on Gul Dukat #'Phaze (Segul) - Captain Ben Sisko' - RID Killed in N4 by Gul Dukat #'sparrowhawk - Gul Dukat' #'Hirkala - Chancellor Gowron' - Vanished by Q in D3 #'Maurice - Captain Picard' - RID Killed in N4 by Neral #'Marquessa - Elim Garak' - Suffered a heart attack in N1 while trapped #'Izzy - Lt. Thomas Riker' - Vanished by Q in final post #'onetruth - Senator Pardek' - Vanished by Q in D2 #'Framm - Gul Damar' #'Not 24 - General Martok' - Vanished by Q in D4 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Games Category:Era 6 Category:HybridGames